Loves me, loves me not
by Yuukarii
Summary: It was just like in an old movie. Just that this was now, and it was reality" AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Just a fanfic I started up because I had nothing to do really. Just got the idea, I hope you like it~

**POV:** Prussia's  
**Pairing:** You'll see, you'll see…

On to my newest… thing?

**  
LOVES ME, LOVES ME NOT**

_  
"Let's meet again sometime, right? We won't lose contact now, will we?" The girl asked her eyes full of sorrow. "No! Of course we won't lose contact! Someday, we'll definitely meet again, when all this is over… and then we can be happy together!" The boy grasped her hands and held them in a tight grip, like he was never going to let go. "We'll meet again… Sometime…" And then the girl was gone, faded away like a memory, left somewhere inside someone's mind to collect dust… _

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock woke me up at 7am perfectly. I stumbled out of bed and gave my still sleeping roommate and brother West a quick glance, before deciding to wake him up. When shakings and words didn't help, I simply stood up and jumped down at his stomach, and then quickly ran away to the shower before I could get physically hurt by my dear brother.

With a towel over my head I picked out today's clothes; a white T-skirt and jeans, but with a glance at the yard outside the room's window I picked up a hooded pullover to protect my extremely sun-sensitive skin from the mischievous sun's beams.

I met up with Francis and Antonio at breakfast, the two of them were eagerly chattering about some new girl that was going to arrive to this school today. I stopped paying attention to them after ten minutes of their babbling, and wished that the line to the hot breakfast would go just a little, little bit faster. When we finally got to the serving plates at the little table in at the far end of the huge room, they still hadn't changed their subject, and I gave up any kind of hope that I could've possibly had on that they would stop talking about her. I couldn't help but pick up a thing or two from their eager conversation. Apparently, the new girl's name was Elisaveta Hédeváry, and she was a Hungarian, transferring to The International School of Hetalia from personal reasons. None of it was in my interest, not even when Francis had a long and very detailed interpretation of her said beauty. I was actually really grateful when the school bell's loud ringing made everyone fly to their feet and vacate the dining room.

As I walked through the corridors of the enormous main building my wristwatch told me that I was going to be late to my first class if I didn't hurry up. I quickened my pace, elegantly sliding between the people in my way, half-running the last few meters to my classroom. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so I sank down in an empty desk, putting my books on it with a "thud".  
The teacher arrived seconds after me, clearing his throat and exhorting to silence in the classroom.

It all was just like in an old movie, one of those you just watch, and you think "Gosh, was it really like that back in the days?" Just that this was now, and it was reality. "I have someone to introduce to you all. Today, we'll have a contribution to this class, in Miss Elisaveta Hédeváry. I hope you'll all take good care of her." And into the classroom she came in all her glory. Her long, brown hair was a little curly, gently flowing down her back, and her big, green eyes showed curiosity and gentleness. But she also had a touch of steel in her face, like something hard had happened to her in her life. She sat down in a empty bench in the back of the room, and all the guys turned around and looked her, I could see their amazed expressions. I sighed at them, looking down in my book, but held my own little seminar in my head about how stupid and tractable they all were, and how each one would get their heard squashed to pieces when she neglected them all. As the bell rang again, five of her more brave, newfound admirers came up to her bench, among them that stupid aristocrat Roderich. I could see her talking to him and- what was that? A little needle of jealousy pierced my heart when I saw them laugh together, but I immediately shook the feeling of, pushing it back to never be felt again. I sent them a last glance before I walked out of the classroom. She laughed.

**A/N: ** Well, that's the first chapter! I'll be updating soon again, this was really fun to write~Oh, and if you don't review, my evil alter-ego will stalk you forever~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** I'll definitely make this chapter much longer then the last one XD At least 1000 words on each chapter, I promise!

--------

Chapter 2

--------

The posters came up around noon, causing a hysterical wave of hyperventilation through the schools females. A girl's choice spring dance. Really. _Why the fuzz about that, _I asked myself as I walked through the corridors of the school, on my way from lunch. How could it matter so much to them? Even some of the guys were really pumped up to it, especially Francis, who gave me and Antonio way to detailed interpretations of how he would get invited of lots of, lots of girls, and, being Francis, exactly what he would do with them. Once again, I thanked the school bell as it rang. I could never be grateful enough to it.

The day flew by without any bigger problems. That girl Elisaveta still hung around Roderich, or it was Roderich hanging around her. I didn't care, or at least I tried not to. For some reason that I couldn't understand, that feeling I had gotten this morning didn't disappear. It still hurt like being pierced whenever I saw her laugh at his jokes, and smile at him. I didn't know why. I just didn't. I don't think anyone else noticed that I secretly watched her, or at least nobody said anything. I was glad; I didn't want to handle someone accusing me for falling for someone. Because I didn't. I was far too awesome to fall for some pretty chick. Really.

-

I needed to get out of the room. Now. I usually didn't mind Feliciano practically living in the small student room West and I shared, but this was getting too much. Actually, the room looked more like a war zone after about half an hour with the hyped Italian. Pasta sauce was splattered all over the once so clean, white walls; tomatoes were stepped on and crushed into the carpet covering the now spaghetti-decorated floor. The Italian himself was sitting in West's lap, making weird sounds like "ve, ve, ve". So I ran. Mostly because I knew _bruder _would flip any second now, and I really didn't want to experience that again.

At first, I just wandered around in the almost completely empty school, every footstep echoing through the stone walls. I walked down the closest stairs, the one leading down from the student's room's floors. The first thing that came into sight was the library. I didn't go there often, but tonight I figured it would be rather calm, and for once, that was what I needed. I pushed the massive wooden doors open, revealing a enormous space, every inch covered by bookshelves, from the stone floor to the ceiling, so high up that there were mobile steel ladders placed on the shelves, making it possible to get books higher then you could reach. A big stair placed in the far end of the library led up to a platform, where tables in different sizes, probably placed there so the students could sit down and study in a calmer place then the student rooms.  
I walked around among the bookshelves for a while, slightly searching for a book in German, my native language. As I found some that seemed rather interesting, I placed myself at one of the tables in the top platform, sinking into the world of letters and sentences.

"Hello". I jumped at the low, musical voice, coming from someone who stood right behind me. I spun around to face the mysterious talker.

"I'm sorry, did I scary you?" The voice happened to come from a certain Elisaveta, standing just a few inches from me.

"A little… People tend to get scared when others sneak up on them".

"I'm sorry". Though, there was no regret in her voice as she spoke.

"Do you need anythin'?" My voice sounded very harsh, it made her take a very small step backwards. She surely just needed directions or something like that.

"Not really… I just wanted to talk to you…" Wait, what? I stood speechless for a little while, probably looking pretty dumb.

"Uh... Yeah? Why?"

And the conversation started. I don't know how long we talked, but it was long. We discovered quite quickly that we had some common interest, and we were locked in half-arguments about all kinds of things for…I still don't know how long. I found it very easy to talk to her, and we never sank down in one of those awkward silences that just annoys the hell out of you, but you can't say anything anyway. When I opened the door to my room I found a sleeping Italian curled up on the chest of an -also sleeping - German. The door shut quietly behind me and I shot a glance at the digital clock on the desk between the two beds. It was almost midnight. No wonder they both were asleep.  
I undressed silently and sank down in the warm covers of my bed, waiting for the unconsciousness to take me away and bring me to the bright dawn of tomorrow.

Surely tomorrow came in all its glory with extra effects of banging, crashing and Italian songs. I got dressed; a T-skirt in the exact same red couloirs as my eyes, and black jeans, and then I escaped the chaos that was my home and ran down the stairs to grab some breakfast before classes started. I couldn't see the other two thirds of the "Bad friends trio", so I sat down alone at a table to try to fill up my empty stomach in the remaining five minutes of the morning.

The five minutes disappeared way too quickly, and I threw away the remaining of my breakfast and hurried away to my class. I was a little curious to see how Elisaveta would treat me and others today. When I entered the classroom, the needle by my heart came back to torture me. In the back of the class she stood, laughing and smiling with Roderich. It wasn't like I cared though. I really didn't. It wasn't like we were the best of friends just because we had talked yesterday. Nope. I mean, what can you expect? And the needle kept up its work.

**A/N: **Yeah, that was chapter two… It took long time to write O.o Anyway, no reviews, no continued story!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh my god, I'm so sorry for not updating this in such a long time ; o ; I don't have a good excuse, really… Well, here's the new chapter…

**Chapter 3**

The old, wooden door creaked as I pushed it open. Quickly closing it behind me, I started the long climb up the spiral stairs that lead up to my favorite place on this school; the roof. I had, once again, escaped my room, though this time because West had noticed. He had noticed that something was different, or rather, something was _wrong._ I didn't really expect him to say it out loud, but his worried face was enough for me to throw a fast excuse and run.

As I reached the top of the stairs I reached a small door in the ceiling, and pushed it upwards as hard as I could. Whining, it gave in, and I climbed up on the small platform on the top of one of the monstrous towers of the school. A small metal fence surrounded it, and a noble flag was slowly swaying in the soft breeze from a thin metal pole sticking up from the fence. This place, and the whole school itself, had always reminded me of one of those castles you see in children's books, the ones with fairies, princesses and unicorns, the ones that used to give you a fuzzy, warm feeling inside and gave you new hope of an happy ending.

The sun was slowly setting behind the trees, and the last, longing beams of the dying sun warmed my face and gave everything new shades of orange, yellow, red and pink. I watched it slowly fade away and disappear, only small streaks of color left on the dark sky. It was getting cold, so I decided to go back in. Letting myself fall down onto the stairs, I went out the same way as I came in and began to walk back to my room.

"Hey! Hey, Gilbert! Wait!"

I came to a sudden halt as a female voice made itself heard. Quickly spinning around, I found myself face to face with a panting Elisaveta, trying to catch her breath from sprinting.

"I- I was just wondering… Do… Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

I froze, repeating what she had said in my head over and over. A few seconds later I managed to grasp the meaning of her words, slowly taking them in as her face grew inpatient. But- She couldn't have meant me, could she? But… Maybe, maybe it was me she was talking to, after all.

"Yes…. I would like that very much." My voice was trembling, and I hoped that she didn't notice. She gave a quick nod, and then she took one step forward and stood on her toes. A quick kiss was placen on my cheek, and I stood completely still in shock. And then she was gone. She ran back the same way as she had come, down the empty hallway with her brown, wavy hair waving behind her.

I walked back to the room on clouds. I was still shocked though, still thought it had'nt happened, but little by little I started to trust my mind and tell myself that I was going to the dance with Elisaveta tomorrow.

As I came back to my room, I got rather weird looks from my brother, wondering what was wrong with me this time. His attention was gained by a certain Italian, sitting in his lap, and he didn't ask about it.

That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
